


My Adrenaline Rush

by Hiromachi



Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I gotta stop writing when I'm extremely sleepy, good vibes!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: Sayo had an extremely good day after all that.[SYLS KPOP AU Tetralogy 2/4]
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	My Adrenaline Rush

At the opposite ends of the path, two girls with their selective music playing through their ears. 

_The color of the cloud in the sky is tropical_

“It’s such a beautiful day today, I hope it goes well for us.” she muttered to herself.

* * *

**_SAYO’S POV_ **

I have horrible butterflies in my stomach right now. I’m terribly anxious about how this hangout was going to go. Hina helped me along the way with what I was going to say in this too which I am grateful for. 

_Yesterday_

“Hina…” 

My sister keeps looking at me with a bothered look, repeatedly poking my shoulder. “Sis…I’m pretty sure your date will go just fine! Don’t worry about it!”. I sulk even more into the couch, forgetting any presence inside of the room. “It’s just a hangout.”

“A hangout that I’m going to mess up? And everybody else is gonna come any--”

“A hangout with your CRUSH!” She nudged my arm playfully and I rolled my eyes. Hina has been like this ever since she took a little peek at my diary (Yes, diary.), and she won’t stop teasing me about it. Is it that bad to have a small crush? 

_It’s been one year…_

One year. In that one year, Roselia formed, we performed many shows, we had our troubles as a band. All of that in one year, and yet I still don’t have the guts to tell her that I like her. 

_Like sweet chocolate ice cream_

_My feelings are melting now, so lovely_

Ugh, those lyrics. They’re hitting me like a brick. A really hard brick. A nokia brick. I can’t stop thinking about it. The thought bothers me, but it’s so nice and so comforting to think about someone you like. 

“Hey sis, I think you should confess to Lisa-chi.”. 

Pssh..not a bad idea. A lot of people have tried to come confess to me, but I’ve turned them down a lot of times. I don’t know why people like me in the first place. They’re also the same people who I’ve scolded for breaking disciplinary codes in school. 

“I’ll be your wingwoman!”

“What the fuck? Are you for real?”

“Yeah! I totally support you and Lisa-chi’s forming relationship with each other!”

I took a moment to let this enter my brain. Hina, helping me, with this relationship? I’m as surprised as the next person, but this is something that I wasn’t expecting at all. After the hardships we went through during the past year, I think it’s safe to say Hina really wants to help me _right now._

“I ain’t that dumb for real, Lisa-chi has a type!”

“A type?”. She says that she doesn’t have one….

“She likes the strong and silent type y’know! Be mature!”

I took a deep breath and sighed, but I ended up smiling a little when I did. “I see, thank you Hina.”

_Now_

Fuck. 

Someone beside me won’t stop making noise…”Siiiiiiissssssssssssss! I hope you do well~!”, Hina cheerfully jumps in front of me then waves. “I’ll see you later! I’m gonna have an impromptu date with Aya because I knew I was gonna get bored waiting for you!”. After saying that, she went off. I expect a lot from Hina when it comes to those sorts of impromptu stuff, wish it was the same for me. 

Going back, I am TERRIBLY afraid of how this was going to go out. I’m really awkward with these kinds of things. I wasn’t that much of the social butterfly either. So in turn, the awkwardness was gonna pursue. No, I can be better at this. You’re Hikawa Sayo, guitarist of Roselia, and you have the biggest, fattest crush on the bassist, Imai Lisa!

Aaagghhhh. I can’t do this obviously. 

“Hey~! Sayo!” I see someone running to me in the distance. Could that be…?

Ah yes, Imai-san. You look...really pretty today. I’m just keeping these to my thoughts first, I think.

“Sayo? Are you okay?”

“Indeed. Shall we get going?”

We were walking for quite sometime now, until I noticeably stopped at a Taco Bell (Not sponsored, I’m just really hungry.) because a little poster had caught my eye. They were selling...aahh Imai-san. Please bear with me and my mind for a little while. 

“Imai-san, may eat here while we wait?”

“...At Taco Bell?”

“..Yes...I, kind of want a baja blast..”

_What should I do? I’m not sure if this is right.._

_S.O.S!_

I can’t stand this. It’s so unbearably awkward. I’m pretty sure she feels the same way right now. 

“Uh, hey Sayo..”

She broke the silence.

“What do you do for fun?”

This is it, maybe I’ll try the thing Hina told me to do.

“Taxes.”

She spat out her water, and instantly giggled. Did I say something wrong? Or was it just me and my stupidity on this ride? I just remembered that she liked the serious type. Why was she laughing? “S-sayo… are you for real?”. She was smiling so bright, that it made me smile too. “No no, I was just kidding. I just play guitar I guess.”

Imai-san gave me this loving face, and oh my goodness, it was so hard not to kiss her lips. No no, Hikawa Sayo. Unbelievable of you to think this way to Imai-san. It’s just a crush…

Or maybe it’s more than a crush. 

_You there, I fancy you!_

It was nearing the evening, and the others were still yet to come. Minato-san just texted Lisa that she was going to be running late because she got distracted by a huge cat hoard (I figured so.), whilst Ako and Rinko were running late because they had played N.F.O for way too long and ended up sleeping past their bedtimes. I’m not even sure if they even have a bedtime.

If Hina were here right now, I would’ve asked her on what to do, unfortunately that wasn’t the case. I was stuck here standing with Lisa in the middle of a town center because we couldn’t figure where else to go. I’m really stupid for thinking so but I wanna say something, I wanna confess. 

I shouldn’t even be bottling up my words right now. I’ll give this a shot. Here it goes…

“Hey Sayo, why is your face red like a tomato?”

Fuck. 

“A-ah. Don’t mind that Imai-san. I’m just a little hot today that’s all.”

“You sure?” She immediately reaches for my forehead to see if I was actually feeling under the weather. I immediately start panicking in my head. There are a million Sayo’s in my head that are going absolutely bonkers right now. I’m going to combust in any second. “You don’t feel like anythi…”

I instantly grab her wrists and back her onto a wall. This was totally out of the script. Where was I going with this? Why am I not stopping myself? 

“Sayo--”

I close the distance between us, I can feel her breath on my face. Lisa’s face was glowing red as well. It was the moment of truth, and a moment for me to snatch.   
  


“Imai-san, I like you.”

_I just don’t want anyone_

_Hey, I love you_

* * *

They both stood there as the sun began to set, the rest of the band members were staring at them like there wasn’t going to be the end of the staring. It was their own world and neither of them were expecting something like this. 

_Come on be my love,_

_Come on be my love, baby_

**_LISA’S POV_ **

What in the actual HECK was that just now? I can’t believe it. My thunder was stolen, but it was a good steal. I didn’t know what to say. Sayo was just looking at me with pleading eyes right now. She just sealed the deal that we BOTH like each other. Shocker, I thought this day would never come. 

_I’m spacing out here, pondering_

_Am I doing the right thing?_

“I.. like you too Sayo!”

My heart was on an adrenaline rush. It’s racing to be faster than the words coming out of my mouth. Holy shit, did I really say that? I must be daydreaming. Quick, someone pinch me. I literally CANNOT comprehend this right now, my wig deadass FLEW. It did feel so awkward at first, but this took a turn of events. 

While we were both stuck staring at each other, we both heard people laughing nearby. “Pffft..”

“Shit.” 

“Err..”

Both of us turned to face our bandmates, who all wore a smile on their faces. “Didn’t know you had the guts, Sayo.” Yukina spoke, approaching Sayo and patting her shoulder. On the other hand, Ako and Rinko were just happily cheering us on.

The embarrassment is starting to come to me, I can see it in her face as well. Both of our faces started to paint a deep shade of red. It’s amazing, but also I’m flustered as hell. 

“B-be quiet Minato-san. What if my sister sees me?”

I rapidly come back to my senses to repeat what Sayo just said. “Hina’s here?!”

“Unfortunately. She is on a date with Maruyama-san so..”

It was a sudden turn of events when _GOD THAT’S BOPPIN_ was heard from behind the wall. 

“Oh my fucking God, Hina.”

_Love is timing_

_You might regret it if you miss this chance_

Ever since then, Sayo and I have been chatting daily. There doesn’t even need to be a topic that needs to be brought out. It’s just me and Sayo talking about whatever we thought about that time. She would even send me random dog pictures at times, or Hina would send me pictures of Sayo petting dogs at a dog cafe. Honestly, it’s all cute. We haven’t been dating exactly, but I think Sayo wants another shot at that baja blast fail at Taco Bell because she was too anxious to say anything else (and the fact Hina told her some wild shit that I didn’t even mention to her.) Sayo also managed to find out about my kabedon likings. Who knew.

_You’re my heart shaker shaker_

_What do I do?_

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

_[2:14 AM]_

**Lisanee:** Sayo! I can see your active status, you know.

**Hikawa Sayo:** I thought I turned that off.

**Lisanee:** boooooo you suck 

**Lisanee:** why are you still up this late??

**Hikawa Sayo:** I was listening to music. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** I also got carried away playing guitar, mind you.

**Hikawa Sayo:** Our shows are something not to be lazy about.

**Lisanee:** I know, I know~~~

**Lisanee:** Was just checking up on you!

**Hikawa Sayo:** How nice of you, Imai-san.

**Hikawa Sayo:** ….

**Lisanee:**?

**Hikawa Sayo:** Lisa.

**Hikawa Sayo:**.. I’ll just call you this in private.

**Lisanee:** omg 

**Hikawa Sayo:** This is just between us.

**Hikawa Sayo:** Okay?

**Lisanee:** alrightyyy

**Hikawa Sayo:** I’m going to go to sleep now.

**Hikawa Sayo:** You should too 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Goodnight

**Hikawa Sayo:** I love you 

**Lisanee:** I love you too!!

I think it took me so long to get those three words out of my mouth. I’m glad I did though. 

_I wanna tell you I like you_

_Because I fell for you_

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes are dying, why do I keep posting these late at night! I hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> OOPS forgot to add the songs in the last one so here's the ones now:  
> TWICE - Fancy  
> TWICE - Heart Shaker


End file.
